Psylocke
Origin Jacqueline was born to Elizabeth Braddock and Wade Wilson, after a one night stand of course, After Jacqueline's birth she displayed various affects of having mental abilities as a infant. Elizabeth had noticed it was going out of control, the baby psychically screaming in the minds of the neighbors. Elizabeth had taken her to Charles, and Jean. After her arrival at the mansion, she was greeted back with love and minor glares. Holding the baby as it was asleep suddenly some of the students emotions flared and they nearly attacked Elizabeth. Charles and Jean rushed down, Jean coming to the conclusion that it had been the baby, in which she was right. The three telepaths went into the babies mind, and placed mental barriers only to find that her mind was maturing far to fast for her body to handle. So Elizabeth stayed at the mansion with her. Oh no here she comes! On her twelfth birthday, Elizabeth then began to train her in the arts of Psionic constructions. During this she had a hard time, finding that using her empathy and telekinesis was easier to do. But one day she lost control and constructed a giant butterly, and it bursted through their homes roof. Rampaging down the street. During this time, Rogue was over with her children and Anna had enough time to touch her and put her to sleep. Anna had stated that she had a hard time controlling her abilities, and wondered why she couldn't control Jacqueline's powers well. Why me mommy? After this happend, Elizabeth took her directly to Jean, and they placed mental barriers within her mind, to hold back some of the overflowing psychic energy. But she still had access enough to form materializations of energy. After that Elizabeth and her moved back london. We're back!? She returned to the mansion, having applied a few months back but having to make the money to travel. Once she did, she was in the walk way of the mansion to see Students up and looking distinguished, so she asked them if she was at the right place, and if she could tag along. In which they had got teleported to some deserted island, and they had to find one of the students friends named Osiris, and they did. He looked like he was having trouble keeping his head straight to her. So when he attacked them, she had taken him down by shutting his upper brain functions down. After fighting the team, Osiris was finally taken down and was taken to the mansion, but as soon as he returned, his powers began to be amplified as then going haywire as the mansion was nearly destroyed. After the Team destroyed the Machine making his powers lose control, they all returned to the mansion, only to be hijacked by Sinister. They each fought him as Sinister stood his ground easily. It wasn't until Jesse, charging up his body into a powerful beam that he was blasted off the side of the mansion's mountain; not returning. Due to this, Osiris was freed of his mind control; awaking and meeting them all. Powers Psionic Manipulation: Upon being Elizabeths daughter, Jacqueline gained telepathic abilities which enabled her to read minds, communicate with others by broadcasting her thoughts psychically. * Psionic Katana She could physically manifest her telepathic powers as a blade (like Elizabeths psychic blade), but instead of a small energy dagger she created an ornate psionic katana. The blade could disrupt the autonomic nervous systems of other living beings, incapacitating them instantly. Jacqueline could also use her psychic katana to force her way into an opponent's mind and reveal any thoughts that were originally shielded from her telepathic powers, including those of other telepaths. * Psionic Energy Materialization: She was able to create a perfect replicas of normal matter by reifying the psionic energy. She created a psionic construct of the arm for Jam, that looked, felt and worked as a real arm, a copy was so perfect that even a professional doctor could not determine that it wasn't real. These psionic constructs are independent from Jacqueline and continued to exist even without any support from her, they cease to exist only if Jacqueline decides so. * Astral Projection: Can project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. Under the effects of the Crimson Dawn her astral form was normally undetectable. * Psionic Shadow: She is able to mask her presence from others. Her abilities can go undetected and are very difficult to track, even by very powerful telepaths such as Shadow King. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. * Telepathic Illusions: She has the ability to create illusions to make herself seem to be invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events that are not truly happening. * Mind Control: Capable of controlling the minds of others. * Telepathic Detection: She can scan large areas and detect threats in her vicinity. She can also detect the psyches of the inhabitants of a city to learn of their condition.77 * Mental Paralysis: Ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis * Mental Amnesia: Can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. * Telepathic Tracking: Enhanced psionic senses enable her to track other sentient beings by their unique psionic emanations (thought patterns contained in the psionic portion of the spectrum) especially if they pose a threat to her well-being in her immediate vicinity. * Psionic Blasts: Can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects, but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain, unconsciousness, or even death. * Psionic Immunity: Psylocke has been shown to have an immunity to certain psionic attacks such as mind reading and illusions. * Reality Anchored: Jamie Braddock had altered his niece at a quantum level in order to make her more resilient to the multiversal entity called The First Fallen. His changing of her personal being gave her immunity to magic, reality warping and alterations to the space-time continuum as well as imperceptible by similarly empowered beings. * Ability to psionically manipulate and control the physical aspects of reality. She can also move and levitate other people. While she can move objects from a distance and fly as other telekinetics do, she has shown little inclination to do either in combat situations. She can also create telekinetic shields of various sizes and strength. Her telekinesis is also much stronger now than it was before. Psylocke at first seemed to find that using her telekinesis in forceful ways was easier than in delicate ways (i.e. shattering a brick wall proving more easy than levitating a pencil across a room). However, over time she displayed further control over fine matter. * Force Fields: Psylocke can create a telekinetic shield of all sizes to deflect/decelerate incoming attacks. * Telekinetic Weapons: Psylocke, since before showed great versatility over her telekinesis, in which she uses to construct psionic weapons that damage a target either physically, mentally or both in some point. She showed skill in using creating multiple types of psionic weapons that differ in size, length and power which she uses in combat. She has even been just using her raw psi-energy for energy blasts. ** Telekinetic Katana: Psylocke can manifest a telekinetic katana blade composed of raw psi-energy at will, which at its lowest intensity, functions to disrupt neural pathways and at its highest level, her katanas can slice an armored opponent and cut through the armor, but leave the attacker physically unharmed.67 She can also use her swords to shatter telepathic power-inhibitors imposed on others. Psylocke's telekinetic manifestations produce visible radiance in the physical world. Thus, she can use her psychic katana as a makeshift light source in areas of darkness. Her telekinetic katana is strong enough to harm other beings more powerful than herself. ** Telekinetic Crossbow: As of late, Psylocke has been showing even more versatility when it comes to her psionic constructs. She has been seen creating psi-bows and arrows. She has created psi-crossbows with a rope attached bolt that allows not just her to swing on it, but other people as well. ** Telekinetic Bow and Arrow: Psylocke has the ability to create a bow and arrow made of telekinetic energy that can pierce through armor or damage the target mentally or physically on contact. [citation needed] ** Telekinetic Spiked Flail: She can manifest a psionic spiked flail which weighs ninety pounds she used to save a baby to destroy the wall. ** Telekinetic Claws: As an extension of her psionic constructs she is able to create claws like X23's but made of pure psionic energy which can affect the target physically, and also to slice through armor. * Telekinetically Enhanced Condition: She can use her telekinesis to enhance her speed, strength, agility and other fighting skills to super-human levels. * Flight: Psylocke can personalize her TK in such a way that she's able to levitate and propel herself through the air at variable speeds. * Healing Factor: She is capable of fully healing injuries resulting in massive tissue damage and blood loss such as multiple bullet wounds, slash wounds, and puncture wounds within a matter of minutes. Her healing factor is developed to such a degree, she is capable of reattaching severed limbs, such as a hand. She has also proven capable of regrowing an entire arm on her own Her healing factor may fluctuate with her psychological state as battle wounds tend to heal very quickly, but her self inflicted cuts appear to remain visible for some time.